The letter
by JustinBieberforever
Summary: One day two best friends find a note in one of thier lockers. A threat note. They got scared and wanted to get the police. They choose not to in fear they would die. No one knows who the person is except for one girl...
1. The first sign

There was once a girl named Grace. She had a best friend named Krystal that was until she died, but I will tell you about how she died later. Back to the topic. Grace was one of the un-cool kids. She had only one friend, glasses, braces, the usual nerdy things. It was an ok life for her. Well unless you call being bullied and harassed was an ok life. Well that's up to your opinion. Still she thought it was an ok life.

Her and her best friend had wonderful times together. They pretended to be famous and have billions of dollars and act like they could buy anything in the whole entire world. Like all the other girls they would talk about what guys were the cutest and what guys were the just weird looking freaks. When they went to school they were always the outcasts but they didn't care what the other people say.

That was until one day Grace got a note in her locker and read it. The note said.

**Grace!**

**You are a LOSER! You will die soon enough just wait!**

**Hatred from,**

**Find out yourself!**

Grace got scared and went to show Krystal. Krystal got scared too and started to panic. She said "Oh my gosh Grace you need to be very careful as a matter of fact you should call the police!" But Grace said "No I can't that will probably make this person even more mad!" so Krystal said "Oh yea your probably right you are so smart!"

The next day Grace went to her locker to get her books. Krystal was with her. When Grace opened her locker a note fell out. Krystal went to pick it up. Then she read it. Her face exopression went from happy to freaked out. Then Grace took the note from her and then she read it and also got freaked out. The note had said

**Grace!**

**It is so close to time for the ending of your life, So live it now!**

**Hatred from,**

**Find out loser!**

The two girls were so scared now that they begged their parents to let them stay together all the time.


	2. What does this mean?

There was once a girl named Grace. She had a best friend named Krystal that was until she died, but I will tell you about how she died later. Back to the topic. Grace was one of the un-cool kids. She had only one friend, glasses, braces, the usual nerdy things. It was an ok life for her. Well unless you call being bullied and harassed was an ok life. Well that's up to your opinion. Still she thought it was an ok life.

Her and her best friend had wonderful times together. They pretended to be famous and have billions of dollars and act like they could buy anything in the whole entire world. Like all the other girls they would talk about what guys were the cutest and what guys were the just weird looking freaks. When they went to school they were always the outcasts but they didn't care what the other people say.

That was until one day Grace got a note in her locker and read it. The note said.

**Grace!**

**You are a LOSER! You will die soon enough just wait!**

**Hatred from,**

**Find out yourself!**

Grace got scared and went to show Krystal. Krystal got scared too and started to panic. She said "Oh my gosh Grace you need to be very careful as a matter of fact you should call the police!" But Grace said "No I can't that will probably make this person even more mad!" so Krystal said "Oh yea your probably right you are so smart!"

The next day Grace went to her locker to get her books. Krystal was with her. When Grace opened her locker a note fell out. Krystal went to pick it up. Then she read it. Her face exopression went from happy to freaked out. Then Grace took the note from her and then she read it and also got freaked out. The note had said

**Grace!**

**It is so close to time for the ending of your life, So live it now!**

**Hatred from,**

**Find out loser!**

The two girls were so scared now that they begged their parents to let them stay together all the time.


End file.
